


The Battle (Part 1)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:The battle has begun!-Prompt:267 Competition





	The Battle (Part 1)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Battle (Part 1)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Uther, Thomas, Elyan, Arthur, Merlin, Sir Leon, Gaius  
**Summary:** The battle has begun!  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Word Count:** 750  
**Prompt:** 267 Competition  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**The Battle (Part 1)**

When Arthur joined his father at the front line, Cenred’s men were pushing them back toward the castle.

“We need to fall back, Father.” Arthur shouted as he pulled Uther from the front line.

“No! I will not.” Uther was defiant. “Stand firm! Take as many as you can. I intend to take out more than Thomas. Even though, he seems quite skilled with a sword.”

“Father, this is not a competition.” Arthur grabbed Uther by the shoulders. “If we fall back, we can secure the citadel.” 

“Go if you want but I’m staying. I am fighting for my kingdom.” Uther pulled away and headed straight into the thick of battle.

Merlin came up behind Arthur. “What is he doing? He’s going to get himself killed. Arthur, you need to make him see sense.”

“I tried. His pride is too great. There is only one thing to do….I must fight alongside him.” Arthur raise his sword and followed the path Uther took into battle.

“Now both of them haven't any sense and neither do I, it seems.” Merlin shook his head and followed Arthur.

Elyan looked over his shoulder as Arthur approached. He killed the man he was fighting and grinned. “Come join the fun, Prince Arthur. You need to catch up. You are behind.”

Arthur grinned and started to attack one after another cutting a path through the enemy.

Merlin shook his head in disapproval then grabbed a sword from a dead soldier and began to fight as well.

The men from King Thomas land were mingled with the Knights of Camelot. Both kings were fighting hard side by side. A short distance away Arthur and Elyan were also side by side.

Merlin was behind them all where he could keep an eye on them. He was concerned for Arthur but he was also fighting the invaders. That may have been why he didn't notice Uther stumble.

When the man Merlin was fighting was down, he glanced up to check on Arthur and Uther. Arthur was fighting hard but Uther looked like he was in trouble.

Merlin frowned but couldn't go check on the king because another soldier started attacking him. It was nearly twenty minutes before he could look up and check on them again.

Merlin saw the king down on the ground and ran to his side. “Sire! Let me get you to Gaius.” Merlin knelt down to help Uther up.

“There’s no need.” Uther pulled off his glove to take the seal ring from his finger. “Tell my son that I am proud of him. Tell him that I love him.”

“Sire, you can tell him yourself. Let me take you inside.” Merlin tried again to get Uther on his feet but the king was dead weight.

“Give him this.” Uther put the ring in Merlin’s hand. “Go now and watch over my son. He is king now.” Uther looked over where Arthur was fighting. “This is his kingdom now.” Uther closed his eyes and collapsed in Merlin’s arms.

Merlin shoved the ring in his pocket. He shouted to one of the knights close to them. “Sir Leon! Help me please!”

“Sir Leon dealt one last blow to his opponent then went to where Merlin was holding onto Uther.

“Help me get him inside.” Merlin said as he struggled to raise the king.

Sir Leon pulled Uther up into a sitting position then looked at Merlin. “He’s dead.”

“I know but we can’t leave him out here. He’s the king. We need to take him to Gaius in the great hall.” Merlin glanced at Arthur. “Hurry before Arthur sees.”

Sir Leon put Uther’s body over his shoulder and headed for the citadel. 

Merlin took one last look at Arthur then followed Sir Leon inside.

Arthur called out to Elyan as the man he was fighting collapsed. “That is ten!”

Elyan laughed. “I have fourteen. You need to make up the difference and then some to win this competition, Prince Arthur.

Arthur laughed. “Is that a challenge?”

“Yes!” Elyan struck down the man that had just come at him. “Fifteen!”

Arthur laughed and stepped up to the next enemy in his path.

Inside the great hall, Gaius put a sheet over Uther’s body then turned to Merlin. “Are you sure Arthur didn't see?”

Yes. He and Prince Elyan are trying to outdo each other. They are making a sport of killing.” Merlin looked around. “I need to get back out there.”

Gaius nodded. “Go. Protect our king.”


End file.
